


Chocolate

by Im_A_Terrible_Person



Series: Requests :) [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Baking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dombottom, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I got hungry, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Smut, SubTop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex, first time writing heterosexual sex, hope it's alright, it's a bit implied but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Terrible_Person/pseuds/Im_A_Terrible_Person
Summary: This is a bit new for me, please tell me if there's anything you'd like me to change :)
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot
Series: Requests :) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193852
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> For pyrite :D

Wilbur perked up as a knock sounded at his door. He abandoned what he was playing to go answer it, which isn’t saying much. He’d been aimlessly strumming his guitar, something to keep his hands full as he daydreamed about Niki. Even thinking about her brought a love-struck grin to his face. He opened the door, keeping it open so Niki could stroll in. She did, greeting him softly.

His heart leaped into his throat. His palms were sweaty. He felt so nervous, yet so excited at the same time. Niki looked at him, a soft smile on her face. Wilbur realized he was still standing at the door, shutting it immediately with an awkward chuckle. Niki giggled with him, grabbing his hand. His heart melts as he noticed she had little sweater paws, fingers peeking out shyly.

They didn’t have a plan for tonight, they’re just going to hang out. Maybe more. The thought makes Wilbur blush, nearly running into Niki as she halted. He caught himself in time, luckily, before he could knock her over. God, she was small. It made Wilbur uncomfortable about how tall he was, how extremely he stood out.

She stopped in the kitchen, letting go of Wilbur’s hand to rummage through his cupboards. Wilbur slid onto a chair just so he wasn’t standing around like a weirdo. He looked down at his hands, unsure if it’d be creepy to just stare at Niki while she collected ingredients, presumably for baking. He wondered if she’d want his help.

“Wil, where’s your sugar?” She asked, looking over at him. She’s got flour, baking soda, eggs, chocolate chips, vanilla, shortening, brown sugar, and some salt. Wilbur blinks at her, not quite comprehending for a moment. God, he was acting so weird. He was probably freaking her out.

“Um, I think it’s in that one.” Wilbur doesn’t bake. He only bought these things for Niki, hoping one day they’d cook together. He hoped it wasn’t obvious. The prospect of her knowing that the only reason he’d stocked his kitchen was so he might, possibly, one day bake with her. It sounds so pathetic.

-

Niki was delighted. She finally got to see Wilbur in the flesh. It was just so perfect. Wilbur was so adorable, flustered by her presence. He looked star-struck, like Niki was someone he admired, worshipped. Heat pools in her gut at the thought as she finally finds the sugar. She grabbed a bowl to mix the dry elements in, mixing the butter and sugars in another. She smiled, realizing he had set out the butter to thaw for her.

Niki hummed to herself, happy to go through the practiced motions of making some delicious cookies. There’s a pleasant silence over the kitchen, though she could practically hear Wilbur panicking. The notion makes her smile widen as she adds the eggs and vanilla. Once it’s combined, she carefully pours the dry ingredients in with the wet.

“Wilbur. Come mix this.” It’s cute, how quickly he complies. Niki giggles at him, enjoying the blush on his face as he hugs the bowl into his stomach, mixes it together. His movements are jerky and unpracticed, but it gets the job done.

“You’re so cute.” She tells him. Wilbur didn’t respond, but she notices he curls over slightly. Niki frowns at him, concerned. His posture was already terrible from hunching over the computer all day. He shouldn’t make it worse. She tentatively reaches for him, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to stand straight. He doesn’t resist, but he stops mixing for a moment.

He doesn’t need to. Niki grabs the bowl, deeming it mixed. She grabbed the unopened chocolate chip bag, passing it to Wilbur. He looks at it, brows furrowed. He clearly doesn’t understand.

“Open it.” She gestured vaguely at it, turning away from him to preheat the oven. 190 degrees celsius. She turns back to Wilbur, who’s awkwardly holding the torn bag out to her. She grabs it, dumping some into the cookie dough until she guesses its enough.

Niki pushes on his chest softly, signaling him to go sit down. He does. She mixes the chocolate chips into the cookie dough, mushing it together. Wilbur’s staring at the bowl of cookie dough as if it held all the secrets of the universe.

“Wil, are you okay?” She knows he is, but she wants to talk to him. Him getting all flustered was just a plus, she swears.

“Yeah. Sorry, I’m just a bit nervous.” He smiles, looking back at her. Niki feigns innocence.

“What? Why? Am I scary?” She isn’t, not really. But somehow she is to him. The oven beeps, and she grabs two trays. Some cooking spray, applying it to the pans as Wilbur tries to respond, tripping over his words to what? Reassure her? Niki isn’t sure, but it’s adorable.

Niki brings the trays over, putting one in front of Wilbur with two spoons. She brings the other over with two more spoons. Then she places the bowl of cookie dough between them as she slides into the seat across from Wilbur.

She shows Wilbur how to create little dough balls, both of them working in silence until they’ve filled their pans, 15 cookies on each tray. They eat the leftover cookie dough straight out of the bowl. Niki put Wilbur’s batch in first, setting a timer on her phone for 10 minutes.

“Thank you, Wil, very good.” She praises him. To her knowledge, this was the first time he’d done this, and he was very helpful.

When Niki turns back to him, his face flushed so dark, he looks as if he’s had a heart attack.

“You sure you are okay? You’re very red.” She sits back down, a concerned expression on her face.

“No, it’s just...” He trails off, clearly not wanting to say whatever it is out loud. Niki furrowed her brow, trying to figure out what he was trying to say. She went over what they’d done so far, trying to figure out what had flustered Wilbur so much.

Oh. She had told him he was good, was that it? Niki could ‘aww’ right there. That was so sweet!

“What? You want to be good for me, Wil?” Niki smiles, teasing him. She shifts in her seat as the idea settles in her mind. Wilbur would be good for her, wouldn’t he? He was always so eager to please. She almost missed his response, so caught up in her thoughts.

“Yeah.” It’s so soft, so quiet. Almost inaudible. Niki’s heart flutters.

Niki doesn’t know what to do with this information. She doesn’t have long to think on it, her alarm interrupting her thoughts. She stops it, grabbing some oven mitts, so she doesn’t burn her hands when she grabs the cookies. The smell was heavenly, making her sigh as she placed the cookies on the stovetop. They’re a perfect golden brown, the chocolate looking melty and soft.

She puts the next batch in the oven, resetting the timer. She takes the mitts off, once again turning to Wilbur. He looks absolutely petrified, like he thinks she’ll be mad by something as cute as Wilbur wanting to be her good boy.

“Wil?” She prompts, leaning back against the counter next to the oven, careful to avoid the pan. Wilbur’s silent for a moment. She almost wants to take pity on him, but she’s enjoying this too much.

“I-I wanna be your good boy..?” It’s a question. Aww, he’s looking for her approval. Her heart melts at the very thought.

“Come here, then.” She orders softly. He does, chair scraping loudly against the floor. He takes a few long strides until he’s standing over her, looking down at her, hair falling into his eyes. She reaches up, pushing it back. It doesn’t help, but Wilbur’s eyes flutter closed.

“Good boy.” She puts a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down until she can kiss him. He goes eagerly. It’s innocent at first, just brushing their lips together. Her eyes slip close as she deepens it, other arm wrapping around Wilbur’s waist. He places his hands on the countertop on either side of Niki, kissing back eagerly.

She giggles into his mouth at that, perfectly content to just kiss Wilbur breathless. He tastes like cookie dough. However, all good things must come to an end. Her alarm went off. Niki pulled back, panting lightly. She gently pushes Wilbur away, turning off the oven. She takes out the last batch of cookies.

“Do you want to try one? The first should be cold enough now.” She offers, grabbing one for herself. They’re still warm, the chocolate still gooey. She hums, satisfied with the results. Wilbur grabs one as well, biting into it.

He moans, soft. “This is good.” God, why is he so cute? Niki finishes her cookie, brushing the cookie crumbs into the sink. Wilbur does soon after. He looks to her for direction, a small smear of chocolate on the side of his mouth. She pulls him back into a kiss, licking at his mouth to taste the remnants of the cookie. It’s sugary sweet and chocolaty.

Niki slips her tongue into his mouth, chasing the taste of him. He whimpers into her mouth, leaning into her. She guides his hands to rest on her hips, pressing them closer together. Niki smiles when she feels Wilburs cock pressing into her stomach, pulling back from the kiss. There’s a string of saliva connecting them.

The sight makes her blush, hand coming up to wipe at her mouth. Wilbur look’s dazed, mouth parted as he panted, staring down at her.

“What do you want to do, Wilbur?” Niki asks, quiet as she looks up at Wilbur, leaning forward into him a bit more. His breath hitches.

-

Wilbur feels fuzzy, so happy. Niki looks so pretty right now, a light blush on her face and puffy pink lips that betrayed their activities. He feels so embarrassed, knowing that he’s hard, pressing into her belly, and she knows. She knows.

“Wil?” Right, she’d asked him a question. His mouth feels dry as he tries to find the words to describe it. He wants... he wants to be her good boy, sure, but what does that mean? Does he want to fuck her? Want her to fuck him? The thought almost makes him whine, but he bites it back.

“Could we..?” He couldn’t say it, not to her face. Niki appears to get it, though, kissing him again. It’s so sweet, he feels butterflies in his stomach. Their kiss tasted like chocolate chip cookies. Niki pulls away. Wilbur whines, trying to chase after her. He stops him with a hand on his chest. She steps out from in front of him, looking over to the oven to double-check that she’d turned it off.

She had.

“Where’s your room, Wil?” She asks, turning back to look at him. He shakily exhales, grabbing her hand so he could lead her to his bedroom. Her hand feels so small in his, so dainty. He doesn’t know why that thought turns him on so much, but it does.

He opens the door, letting go of Niki’s hand as he stepped inside, looking to her for further instruction. She quickly looks around, sizing up his room.

“Do you have anything?” He almost feels offended she has to ask, but he approaches his bed, digging out the lube he keeps in his nightstand. Niki had gotten on the bed while he searched, sitting back against the pillows. She pats the bed in front of her, clearly wanting him to get on. He does, kneeling between her spread thighs, heart pounding in his ears. They were really doing this.

Niki pulls him back into a kiss, calming his nerves. He places his hands on either side of her head, content to just kiss her until he’s breathless, panting through his nose. Niki grinds up against him, startling a breathy moan out of him. She does it again, over and over until they’re basically just dry-humping on the bed, rutting into each other desperately.

Niki tugs his sweater off, throwing it off to the side without looking. Her hand sweeps down his back, pulling him closer. Her noises were quiet, but they sound so loud to him, so important. He dips back down to kiss her again, whining needily when she denies him, pushing him back so she could strip her own shirt off.

He can’t stop or hide the way his eyes drop to her tits, heaving against her bra. It’s a simple black one, clearly meant more for function than to flatter. It still looks sinfully good on her. She doesn’t comment on his wandering gaze, instead sitting up slightly so she could unhook it, discarding it unceremoniously over the side of her bed.

She doesn’t give him long to look, pulling him back in for a fiery kiss that makes him melt. He isn’t sure if he’s allowed to touch her, doesn’t risk it, instead grabbing handfuls of the pillow on either side of Niki’s head. They just kiss like that for a while, moaning softly as they rocked languidly against each other.

Eventually, Wilbur can’t take it anymore. He stops kissing her, sitting back slightly. Niki looks absolutely gorgeous. Lips parted as she gasped for air, eyes half-lidded and hungry as they stared at him. The sight makes him shiver.

“Please.” He means to say more, to be more specific, but he can’t. He pleads to her with his eyes, hoping she’ll be able to decipher his vague message. Niki looks like she’s going to make him ask again, just for a moment, before clearly deciding that now isn’t the time to play coy.

She sits up a bit more, helping Wilbur get his remaining clothes, letting him lean on her. He feels ashamed, humiliated beneath her scrutiny. He almost doesn’t notice when she removes her own, shucking them off clumsily. She’s gorgeous, with a curvy waist and wide hips. She’s so wet for him, slick dripping out of her and staining his sheets. The sight almost makes Wilbur drool.

“Wil.” He looks back at her face. She says nothing else, just hands him the lube. His face burns as he slicks his cock up, painfully aware of the fact that she’s watching him. He groans, his head falling back and his eyes slipping as he finally gets some real stimulation.

“Good boy. Now, come here.” He does, hovering over her. Wilbur’s almost scared to touch her still, as if she’s some goddess. He stares into her eyes, so blue and so hungry. He feels like prey under her gaze, pinned in place as if it was an actual physical weight to it. She reaches down, grabbing him to line him up. Once the tip slips in, she lets him go, gives him a nod.

He pushes in, holding his breath until he’s all the way in. She’s so warm, so tight around him. His head drops to her shoulder, panting from the intensity of the sensation. Niki sinks a hand into his hair, letting him adjust to the feeling of her wrapped around his cock, so wet.

Eventually, he props himself up again, looking down at her with soft, expectant eyes.

-

Niki clenched down, the friction feeling so, so good. Wilbur whimpers, hips bucking slightly. She grinds down on him, encouraging more. His thrusts start out slow, tentative, as he tries to find a good rhythm, tries to find an angle that gets a real, loud moan out of her.

As he gains confidence, he goes faster. Niki tugs on his hair, bringing him back to kiss her. It’s less coordinated, more hungry than anything else, as if they’re trying to devour each other. Wilbur’s moans and whimpers are so pretty, so loud that they echo out into the room.

Niki let her other hand slide down her stomach, the muscles there flinching away at the touch, so she could rub harshly at her clit. She moans softly, rocking harder into Wilburs thrusts. Their moans blend together, creating a hauntingly beautiful duet that Niki is sure she’ll never forget.

“Good boy, Wil.” She sighs into his mouth. He jerks, whining, fucking into her, faster and harder. The sounds of them fucking are filthy and wet, echoing off the walls. She repeats the praise breathlessly, enjoying the way it set Wilbur off.

Wilbur whined, so pretty, as she tugged harder on his hair, pulling his head back. She admires how stunning he looks like this. His face is so red, his mouth hanging open as he moans, moans for her. His hair is hanging into his eyes, almost hiding how cloudy they are, filled to the brim with unshed tears.

The sight makes Niki whine, clenching hard around Wilbur’s cock as her hand speeds. She admires the way Wilbur moves. He’s not muscular by any stretch of the imagination, but he’s willowy. She can see every movement. Niki’s so close, already, but she’s not sure Wilbur’s quite there yet.

“Can you cum for me, Wilbur, be a good boy for me?” God, for her. Wilbur’s hers, here in this room. He’s so fucking good for her, her good boy. She cries out, high and keening. Just as she’s tipping over the edge, she tugs on his hair, hard. He cries out, shouts to the stars. He only just manages to pull out in time, cum splashing over her stomach.

Niki sighs, stroking Wilbur’s hair as he collapses on top of her. It’s not comfortable, he’s pretty heavy, but she doesn’t complain yet. She lets him rest until the cum drying on her stomach starts to get scratchy. Then she makes him get off, flopping down in the area next to her. She gets up, stooping to grab her shirt and her panties from the floor.

“Bathroom?” She asks, looking back at Wilbur. He mutters out the directions, eyes closed. He looks so tired. She leaves, wipes herself off in the bathroom. She decides not to put her dirty clothes back on, instead opting to shower and ask fr Wilbur’s clothes after.

When Niki steps under the scalding water, she feels all the tension seep out of her, falling off of her with the water. She distantly hears the door open as she’s shampooing her hair. It smells like Wilbur, and the thought makes her warm. In a soft, sleepy way this time.

Wilbur steps in behind her just as she’s reaching for the body wash. She turns around, stretching up as far as she could go to press a kiss to his cheek. He smiles, tired, wordlessly reaching for the shampoo. Niki gets out before him, leaves him to his own thoughts.

Wilbur had stripped the bed before he came to shower with her. How thoughtful. She doesn’t make it up again, just makes a nest out of any blanket she can find, throwing in a few pillows. It looks so comfortable.

She’s almost asleep by the time Wilbur returns, crawls in next to her. He curls himself around her, an arm thrown over her waist. He pulls the blankets over them, relaxing against her.

They fall asleep like that, perfectly content.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write a few more requests tomorrow!


End file.
